Angel
'Angel (Experiment 624) is a pink female experiment with a strong resemblance to Stitch. She's the 624th experiment. She is voiced by Tara Strong, but Angel speaks very little English, more often Tantalog (Stitch's alien language) with a usually soft Scottish accent. In Stitch Goes West, she is voiced by Jodi Benson and speaks with a Spanish accent instead of Scottish.'' Her primary function is to sing a song that turns "good" experiments (i.e. rehabilitated experiments) to evil. Stitch and Experiment 625, Reuben, are immune to the song's effect because they were created after her. But in one episode of Stitch! it is revealed if she sings in a hoarse voice, Stitch will be affcted and turn evil until he hears the song backwards. However, Jumba Jookiba was also affected by her song, insinuating that he foresaw a potential for rehabilitation in himself and disliked it. This could also suggest the song worked off of mental conditioning rather than a genetic sympathetic response (in Lilo & Stitch, Jumba says he tried to give Stitch some of his good looks, meaning it is very possible that Stitch shares some of his genetics.) The song's effects can be reversed by Angel singing it backwards or by playing a recording of it backwards. Angel is also able to fight with acrobatic reflexes, (as shown in Leroy & Stitch, but somehow disappeared in Stitch!), and her antennas are capable of simple object manipulation (in her self-titled episode, she uses one of them to press a button which closes a door.) She is in love with Stitch by the end of the series. Though Reuben had also expressed feelings for her, even calling her 'toots', 'sweet lips' and 'hotcakes', she rejected him. His apparant betrayal of her in Snafu didn't help win her over but Reuben still thought he had a chance, before Lilo & Stitch freed all the cousins trapped in Gantu's ship. Whether Reuben still had feelings for her at the end of Leroy & Stitch is unknown. She was captured by Captain Gantu and made to trick Stitch and he fell in love with her, by capturing Sparky, Slushy and several other experiments and turning them to evil. She later redeemed herself, however, and restored the other experiments. This came as a price though, as Angel was recaptured by Gantu and taken away, being transferred to Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel, though he transferred her and the other experiments back. Angel was rescued by Lilo, Stitch, Clyde, Sample, Bonnie, Sparky and Finder. She also rescued Slimy, Felix, Fibber, Fudgy, Plasmoid, Hammerface, Hunkahunka, Threasher, Heat, Zap, Tickle Tummy, Poxy, Nosy, and Tank. She later comes back in Stitch!, where she left Lilo for abandoning Stitch. She later becomes a main character in Stitch!. Abilities Angel is programmed with a "special musical neuro-linguistic behavioral modification trigger." In other words, her primary function is to sing a song that turns experiments (and their creator) from rehabilitated beings to abominated catastrophes, and vice versa. However, it will only work on someone who was formerly evil. Singing the song backwards will reverse the effect, changing the listener back to good. A recording of her song will work the same as her voice. Only those immune to her song are the experiments created after her, such as Reuben (625), Stitch (626), Experiment 627, Experiment 628, and Leroy and are immune to her song. The lyrics of Angel's song, which is sung in the same fictional language that Stitch speaks, are as follows: Acoota chimeeto Igata no moota, Naga to nala Itume, tiduka. In English, her song goes by the following: {C Heed me, you are in my power. {C Henceforth, nothing shall be too cruel or too abominable for you. {C You can't escape. The lyrics of Angel's song when sung backwards are as follows: Akoodit emuti Alan ot agan Atoom on atagi Oteemich atooca Like Stitch, Angel can climb up walls and walk on ceilings, and retractable claws on her front and back paws. Her long tendril-like antennae are prehensile limbs, which she uses to press buttons and reach distant objects. She is strong enough to shatter the sealed glass containers they had been captured in by headbutting them, though it is unknown why none of the other experiments had tried or succeeded at this method of escaping before. She got extra strength on learning that Stitch had fallen in love with her and she remembers she fell in love with him. Angel speaks English and Tantalog (Stitch's language) and also communicates by purring, growling, moaning, and sighing. She has first spoken two words of English throughout the entire series: love, and Aloha. Angel is also capable of using acrobatic reflexes and antennae to fight but there has only been one example of this, (Leroy and Stitch). She speaks with a soft Scottish accent. Friends/Allies *Stitch (Husband) *Reuben (Semi-friend) *Lilo (Friend) *Jumba (Creator) *Nani *Yuna (Friend) *Pleakley *Ariel (daughter) *Dr. Hamsterviel (son-in-law) *Rupert Hamsterviel (grandson) *Princess Danii Enemies *Captain Gantu *Reuben *Leroy *627 (Evile) '''''Stitch! Angel becomes a famous singer in Stitch!, taking the world by musical storm. Some would say her faithfulness for Stitch would be somewhat questionable in this series, often being mean to him or leaving him. In one episode'', she temporarily cheats on Stitch with an altered "cool guy" version of Ruben', 'but she soon returns to Stitch. She also seems a bit snobby, (in ''Angels Flight "Yuna says "she is SO selfish"). This could be simply because she became famous and has been pampered for a long time. It is also revealed that if Angel ever tries to sing in a hoarse voice, Stitch will turn evil. To turn him good he must hear the song backwards Angel is voiced by Kate Higgins in the English version of this series. ---- Gallery Imaged.jpg Imagess.jpg Image.jpg Experiments Females Category:Genetic experiments Category:Protagonists Category:Experiments Category:Females